


Run Away

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXOVelvet, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Sehun surprised his best friend, Wendy, with a weekend getaway to Hong Kong.  He knew she was stressed out with the upcoming Bar examinations, so why not take her to the happiest place on Earth to unwind and destress?Genre: Slice of Life, Prompt: Luminescence
Relationships: Oh Sehun & Son Seungwan | Wendy, Oh Sehun/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 8
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Run Away

**LUMINESCENCE**

_ a process of giving off light without obtaining or generating heat _

* * *

**DAY 1 -** **_Friday_ **

“Wendy, run faster!” Sehun yelled as he heard the final boarding announcement blasting through the airport. 

_ This is the final boarding call for passengers Wendy Shon and Sehun Oh booked on flight PR 300 to Hong Kong. Please proceed to gate 5 immediately.  _

“HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO RUN FASTER WHEN I’M WEARING 3 INCH HEELS?” Wendy yelled back while trying to run like a cheetah on the move. 

_ I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Wendy Shon and Sehun Oh. Thank you.  _

Wendy loves to organize and plan trips for her family and friends. She makes sure all the itineraries are set and activities are booked ahead of time because she hates surprises like what her childhood friend, Sehun, pulled on her. 

“WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!!!” Sehun knocked loudly, “If you don’t open your door, whatever, I’m going in 3, 2, 1.” He peeped through the door and spotted his friend sleeping soundly under her comforter. 

“Se?” A half-asleep Wendy just ignored Sehun and hid under her comforter. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. It was only 04:12 AM.  _ Jesus, Sehun, are you drunk again? Go home!!! I want to sleep in more!!!  _

“We’re flying to Hong Kong in 4 hours.” 

_ Hong Kong? 4 hours? Huh?  _

“Get up or I’m going to start tickling you,” Sehun smirked as he stretched his fingers out. Before he could even reach Wendy, she slowly rose from her bed. 

“What joke are you trying to pull again, huh?” She yawned. “It’s too early in the morning. I’m not in the mood to play your games.” 

He pulled out his phone and showed her their E-tickets.  _ What the hell? The tickets are not photoshopped.  _

“This is an advance gift for my soon-to-be-lawyer best friend!” Sehun exclaimed as he tried to pull Wendy off from her bed. She finally stood up from where she’s at after he continuously annoyed her. 

Before she shut the door of her washroom, she overheard Sehun say, “Don’t worry about your things, ok? I have already asked  _ Manang _ to pack your suitcase a few days ago.”  _ Oh, Manang! No wonder some of my favorite jeans went missing!  _

Wendy graduated from Law School this year, so Sehun decided to take her to Hong Kong as her graduation gift. He knew she hated surprises, but he was left with no choice. They wouldn’t be able to travel next year since Wendy would have to focus and study. 

“Do my parents even know you’re kidnapping me?” Wendy turned to see Sehun comfortably sitting on the massage chair his parents gave her on her birthday a few years back. 

“Wow, Wends, kidnapping?” Sehun had his pouty face on. “That’s a serious accusation! Where is my lawyer? I think I have the right to remain silent, no?” 

“Oh please! Where am I going to find a forex shop at this hour, huh?” 

“Don’t worry, Wends! I got you covered! When I asked for permission from your parents, they transferred your pocket money to my account.”  _ My parents trust this guy way too much!  _

Sehun and Wendy have been friends since they were toddlers. Their parents have been long-time business partners, so it’s inevitable for them to get closer. Their families would always be invited to each other’s parties and gatherings. When the parents of one would fly abroad for a business trip, their kid would be left with the other. That’s why it was easy for Sehun to  _ plan _ this quick weekend getaway. Well, there’s no plan, because Sehun thought they would just do what they would normally do when they’re in Hong Kong.  _ Have fun and leave all their problems back at home!  _

“Why are you wearing boots?” Sehun eyed Wendy’s outfit from head to toe. He’s wondering why Wendy decided to wear boots with heels when she clearly knew how they would be walking a lot. 

“I’ll change into something more comfortable when we arrive at the hotel,” Wendy stated as she quickly fixed her hand carry bag. 

They were supposed to arrive at the airport earlier than expected, but Sehun wanted to grab breakfast much to Wendy’s dismay. 

“I thought you didn’t want to be late, huh?” Wendy folded her arms as they both stood in front of Aristocrat while waiting to be seated. 

“You know it has been our tradition to eat at Aristocrat before going to the airport, right?” Sehun ordered his usual  _ Boneless Chicken meal with Extra Java Sauce _ , while Wendy got one order of  _ longganisa with 2 sunny-side-up eggs _ . 

“WENDY, RUN FASTER! WE’RE GOING TO MISS OUR PLANE!” 

“Sehun, if I puked my breakfast on these new boots, I will kill you!” 

“As if you can do that, Missy!” 

“Don’t push me!” 

Wendy slept throughout the entire flight while Sehun kept himself busy by watching random videos of puppies he downloaded from Youtube. Around two and a half hours later, they finally arrived in Hong Kong. They didn’t waste any more time and immediately took the free bus shuttle to their hotel. 

“I missed this city so much,” Wendy sighed as she looked through the view from her seat, “How long has it been since our last trip here?” 

“Around two years ago, I think?”    


_ Some things never change. _ Wendy thought to herself while she tried to digest every building, car, bridge, or trees the bus would pass by as if it’s her first time visiting the country. 

It was around lunchtime when they arrived at the hotel. They changed into something more casual and comfortable before they started their first day in the city. 

“So, what’s the plan for today, Se?” 

Sehun was fixing his hair when Wendy tapped his shoulder. “There’s no plan.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“We’ll just do the usual.” 

_ Oh! The usual, huh?  _ Back when Sehun and Wendy were still in High School, their families would usually plan an annual trip to Hong Kong for no reason. Every year up until Wendy started law school, they would go dine at their favorite hole-in-the-wall restaurants or shop at Harbour City in Tsim Tsa Tsui. There were times when their parents didn’t join the trip, so Sehun and Wendy together with their siblings would include a trip to Ocean Park or Disneyland. It was a tiring weekend for them both especially, because a trip to Hong Kong meant walking more than 10,000 steps a day. Their legs may have given up at some point, but it was a good kind of tiredness for Wendy. Wendy would definitely choose this over sitting for hours in her study area reading through thousands of pages of law-related matters. 

Sehun and Wendy went to their go-to eatery near the hotel. They ordered a whole lot of food for two.  _ Pork Siomai, Shrimp Wanton Noodle Soup, Pork Asado with Rice, Roast Duck with Rice, Asado Rice Roll, Beef Congee with Century Egg, Fried Shrimp Wanton, and two milk teas!  _ The server looked at Sehun incredulously, but he continued to order what his dad would usually order for them. They both ate with much gusto as if they didn’t have a heavy breakfast a few hours ago. 

After lunch, they started to burn every dish they ate by walking to Harbour City. Sehun and Wendy tried to catch up with each other while walking to their destination. Things have changed when they grew up. Sehun started to get busy with their family business while Wendy heavily focused on graduating from law school. They rarely saw each other before this trip, so they used this time to know what the other is currently up to. 

“Uncle is finally resigning? OMG!” Wendy looked stunned when she heard from Sehun how his father had decided to step down from his position at the company. She knew he had been under intensive training to take over Uncle’s position, but she didn’t expect it to happen this soon. There were times when an overly-stressed-out Sehun would drop by her house to have a drink or two with her, but more often than not, he would just be drinking alone while Wendy continued to review for her classes during the wee hours of the night. 

“I think I’m ready to lead the company.” Sehun didn’t sound as confident as he would usually be, so Wendy patted his back lightly. 

“Of course, you’re ready, dummy! You’ve been training for this moment for how many years already, right?” Wendy reassured her soon-to-be-CEO best friend of how he’s more than capable to take over what his father has started. She may not have been there with him during the entire process, but she saw how Sehun’s priorities changed since he started to become more serious in handling their family business. He attended fewer parties with their friends and stopped drinking until the wee hours of the night. He grew up and became more mature. 

“I guess so?” He just shrugged and continued to walk. “How about you? How’s your review going?” 

“Gosh! Don’t ask me about it. I closed my books the moment I found out that my exam was postponed to next year.” Wendy started to look agitated, so Sehun thought not to push her even further and just let her enjoy this weekend. 

When they arrived at Harbour City, Sehun first brought Wendy to the Ladurée shop to buy her favorite Pistachio macarons. He doesn’t understand the hype over these expensive confectionaries but if those would make her happy then so be it. They started to walk around the shopping center. They did a whole lot of window shopping until they reached Dior. Wendy thought of surprising Sehun as well with a special gift. His new promotion deserved a new designer silk tie. 

“Se, come here!” Wendy called on Sehun who was busy checking out some suits at the men’s section. “I want you to try on some of these ties.” 

“No need, Wends! You know I have so many of these.” 

Wendy refused to listen to Sehun, so she gathered and brought all the ties she had initially selected for Sehun to try. The guy had no choice but to listen to his friend. He clearly knew how she wouldn’t take no for an answer most especially when she had already put her mind into it. He also saw how excited Wendy had been in choosing, so he just agreed in the end.  _ I can never say no to her.  _

One would think now with all the walking they did for the day they would resign and go back to the hotel, but that’s not the case when you’re traveling with Sehun and Wendy. They did go back to the hotel to drop the shopping bags and to do another quick change of clothes. They both changed into something more fancy and sparkly because Sehun reserved a table for them at Mott 32 a.k.a the best place to get Peking duck. 

The restaurant Sehun picked wasn’t your ordinary Chinese restaurant. It’s situated in the basement of Standard Chartered Bank at Central, Hong Kong. The interior just screams expensive, so the duo had to step up their looks by dressing to the nines. Before they went to their table, they took photos at the mirrored spiral staircase.  _ For the gram, Sehun insisted.  _

Sehun first ordered some cocktails to start their night. “Cheers to our future lawyer!” 

“Cheers to our future CEO!” She chimed in as their glasses clinked together. They both chugged on their drinks as they did back at those pubs near their university. They may be at a posh restaurant, but their normal, goofy ways remained to be the same. 

“I’m so proud of you, Wends! I saw how hard you studied to reach where you are now.” 

Wendy was almost on the verge of crying when Sehun added, “Remember when you ditched watching Avengers: Endgame with me because you had to study for your recitation? Imagine I already booked our tickets, but I ended up watching it all alone. I even cried on my own when Tony Stark died!” 

_ That’s true. For the past few years, Wendy had been busy juggling law school and her life outside of it. To say it was hard was truly an understatement. She experienced multiple breakdowns and anxiety attacks, but she was able to conquer those with the help of her family and friends. Sehun saw it all - the highs and lows. He was extremely patient and understanding with her sudden outbursts. This is why Wendy’s grateful for Sehun’s presence in her life.  _

The server slowly brought out every dish they’ve ordered, but the main star of the night deserved a shout-out. Mott 32’s infamous Apple Wood Roasted 42 Days Peking Duck ( _ which Sehun specially pre-ordered when he made the reservation _ ) was to die for, literally. It’s one of the best Peking ducks they have ever tried. No words can describe its mouthwatering taste. It was just too good. 

“I really missed this, Wends!” Before Sehun could even finish what he’s about to say, Wendy handed him more of the Peking duck wraps she made for the two of them. “You make these wraps better than my mother!” 

They were a bit too engrossed in their little bubble when the server approached their table to announce that the restaurant was about to close for the night.  _ It has always been this way with these two. They could talk endlessly for hours. One would wonder how they could still have something to talk about, but they just do.  _

On their way back to the hotel, Sehun looked out from his window and watched the towering buildings pass by like a rolling film. The glittering lights traced the outline of these tall skyscrapers. The vehicles which traversed through the wide highways of this city also created threads of light. It was indeed a breathtaking scene, yet it makes you sentimental. 

_ As their worries about the future matched the dark skies, the lights this city brought gave them a spark of hope. Those were enough for them now.  _

**DAY 2 -** **_Saturday_ **

Sehun’s alarm started blasting like the horn of a car. It sounded annoying yet none of them seem to be bothered by it. It was only after 5 snoozes when Sehun finally woke up and switched the alarm off. 

“Wendy, go prepare now because we have a long day ahead,” Sehun whispered into her ears while trying to shake her shoulders lightly. 

“Huh? Where are we going? Causeway? Mongkok?” She responded groggily as she turned her body against Sehun. 

“No more shopping, Missy! Today, we’re going to Disneyland, but before that, we have to check-in at one of the hotels there.” 

“What? I still want to check some shops in Times Square.” 

“Let’s check those out on Sunday when we have some spare time, ok?” 

By the time Wendy finished getting ready, Sehun was already back in their room with some breakfast meals from McDonald’s.  _ 2-piece pancakes with hashbrown plus a cup of hot choco. The usual, huh?  _

“Go eat, Wends! I’ll be quick!” 

After 30 minutes, Sehun finished getting ready. He looked like a college boy with his specs and unkempt hair. Unlike Wendy, Sehun was quick on his toes. He liked to do things quickly and efficiently. “ _ If hundreds of workers rely on you as I do, then you have no time to bum around,” He said.  _

“Wends, are you ready?” Sehun was doing his last round of room inspection just in case Wendy left some items in between the sheets or shelves. The last time they traveled together Wendy forgot her Airpods under her pillow. She only found out about it when they were already on the plane.  _ Oh, Wendy!  _

“Hold on! Let me just retouch my lipstick.” 

“Ok, meet me at the lobby! I’ll ask the bellboy to pick up our luggage.” 

After they sorted everything out at the first hotel, they walked to the nearest subway station to board the train to Disneyland. It took them only less than an hour to reach their destination even though they had to squeeze themselves on their ride there due to the huge volume of passengers.

“Thank God the weather cooperated with us!” Wendy giggled in excitement as she descended from the Disney-themed train. Sehun, always a gentleman, tugged along their luggage as they walked to the shuttle area en route to the different Disney hotels. 

It was Wendy’s first time to check-in in any of the hotels on this island, so one could see the excitement in her eyes upon arriving at the Disney Explorer Lodge. Since it’s also the Halloween weekend, Sehun decided to book an overnight stay here and give Wendy the full experience. They rarely go to Hong Kong during this time of the year, so might as well enjoy the trip to the fullest. 

“Wow! They decorated the entire hotel with cobwebs and spiders!” Wendy pointed at the various decorations on the wall and ceiling. She was wondering the entire place with awe and amazement. 

This Wendy reminded Sehun of the little girl whom he has met years ago. That same girl who brought sunshine into Sehun’s world. As the eldest in the family, Sehun had to carry out responsibilities which his other siblings didn’t have to worry about. When Wendy came into the picture, he was able to feel like a kid and let go of his worries. Wendy was also the eldest so she knew how it was like to fulfill their parents’ expectations of them. 

“Maybe we can meet Mickey and Minnie in their Halloween costumes later!” Sehun suggested as he browsed through the hotel brochure looking for Halloween activities they can check out later. 

Wendy felt like a kid again. The moment they went inside their room she started squealing like a 5-year-old kid. She rushed to grab the pumpkin bag to check the goodies inside. She took a mental note of the other stuff the hotel included so as not to forget packing them for later. 

“Se, look at this pumpkin bag! We can bring this when we go to the park! Do you think we can do trick-or-treating with these? OMG! Did  _ Manang _ pack me a costume to wear? We look so plain compared to the kids we saw at the lobby!” 

“Calm down, Wends!” Sehun placed their luggage inside the closet then moved to where Wendy sat. “I prepared a costume so those kids might want to have their pictures taken with us.” 

“Don’t tell me we’re going as Mickey & Minnie?” Sehun laughed at the thought of dressing up as Mickey and Minnie. When they were kids, their parents would usually let them wear couple costumes and go around their villages asking for candies and treats. This year was no different.

“Have some faith on me, Wends!” Sehun went back to the closet area to unpack the costumes he had prepared from the luggage. Wendy followed him from behind to see what he brought. “We’re going as Iron Man and Pepper Potts!”  _ Sehun knew Iron Man was Wendy’s favorite Avenger, so this was a no brainer.  _

Wendy was shocked to see how prepared Sehun was for this trip. He went out of his way to buy all the articles of clothing and accessories needed to complete their costumes. He even got them fake arc reactors (which light up when you press the center) to match! He was not kidding when he said kids would want to take photos with them, because when they arrived at the lobby a few moments later, kids did approach them and asked for some photos. 

“I didn’t expect the kids to recognize us,” Wendy whispered to Sehun after the kids who took photos with them left.

“How can they not when we have blinking chests?” Sehun kept playing with his arc reactor and tried acting like he was blasting off some energy from his palms. Wendy just laughed and followed what he did.  _ Just like the old times. _

They arrived at the park later than usual, so there was a small build up around the entrance. When they arrived at the main entrance, Disney cast members gave out Halloween goodies like glow sticks, stickers, button pins, and tons of candies! 

“I’m so excited to go trick-or-treating!” Wendy exclaimed as she rummaged through the items inside her pumpkin bag. She handed out some treats over to Sehun in order to make room for more later. 

“Wends, let’s buy those matching headbands!” Sehun tugged Wendy’s backpack and pulled her towards the booth selling headbands, caps, and other Disney goodies. 

“Ok, just don’t buy those that we already have!” Since they’ve been to this park several times, Wendy had already accumulated many Disneyland headbands and caps. Headbands ruin her hair, but since Sehun rarely asked her to do this kind of thing with her then she just goes with it. 

With their matching headbands on, they marched through Main Street where they bought Iron Man waffles with strawberries on the side. They sat down at the small cafe and started planning the rides they want to line up for. Since it’s the Halloween weekend, the park was crowded. Lines were expected to be longer than usual, so they have to choose their rides wisely. 

“I got us the Priority Special+ tickets, so you don’t have to worry much about waiting in line.” Sehun showed Wendy the list of rides they have priority access to. He knew how much his friend loves going to theme parks, so it’s a no-brainer how he had to purchase those special tickets. Also, he hates lining up for more than an hour under the scorching sun, so it’s a win-win situation. 

“OMG! You did? YAY! Thanks, Se! You’re the best!” Wendy’s face beamed like a sunflower that just bloomed. She  _ really really  _ loves going to theme parks, but her parents don’t like spending extra cash on those Priority Special tickets. They just ask her to line up while her parents and younger siblings go around the park and take photos with the Disney characters or princesses. 

After they finished eating their waffles, they started their Disneyland adventure by taking photos in front of Sleeping Beauty’s castle. A trip to Disneyland would not be complete without that obligatory shot with the castle behind you! Thankfully, Sehun had long arms so they could easily take a selfie of the two of them. 

“Excuse me. Do you want me to help you take a photo with your girlfriend?” A tourist who was also taking photos of the castle saw Sehun struggle in taking selfies from different angles.  _ Oh for the sake of the ‘gram! _

“If you don’t mind, Sir, thank you!” Sehun and Wendy were always mistaken as a couple because they’re always together like two peas in a pod. They don’t bother correcting strangers, because they know they will never be the couple their family and friends imagined them to be. They’re simply just childhood friends who have become ( _ too _ ) comfortable with each other. Rather than being a couple, they’re just like siblings who are clingy to one another. 

The first ride of the day was the  _ Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars _ . As much as Wendy loves riding extreme roller coasters, this one would do as it has some tricks under its sleeves that both kids and adults alike would enjoy. Truth be told, there was one trip where Wendy had to drag Sehun to ride this coaster for 5 consecutive times because she wanted to test out which side of the coaster gave the best experience. Since there’s nothing much to see in that area, they moved onto Mystic Point. 

Before riding the  _ Mystic Manor _ , they were able to see some villains in costume, so they took some photos with them. 

“Sehun! Look! I just saw Maleficent near the Explorer’s Lodge Restaurant,” Wendy squeezed her tiny body through the crowd of tourists. She grabbed Sehun’s arm so as not to lose him midway. 

“Walk slowly, Wends! I’m bumping the other tourists.” Sehun bowed his head and apologized to the tourists he had bumped. He just went along with what Wendy wanted to do, so like a true friend, he took  _ tons _ of shots she can use for the gram or whatever. 

Next on the list is Toy Story Land a.k.a. one of the most crowded areas in the park. Thanks to their special tickets they were able to ride the included attractions with ease. They just had to line up for the  _ RC Racer  _ which if Sehun could avoid, he would avoid at all costs. 

“Wendy, look at that line! Are you sure you want to line up for this?” Sehun shook his head in dismay as the line reached the other attraction. 

“Duh! It’s one of the few thrill rides in this park. Of course, we have to ride this.” Wendy had tried this ride multiple times with or without Sehun, but the exhilarating feeling remained to be the same. 

“You know I’m scared of heights, right?” 

“But you’ve tried this with me before and you survived it!”  _ As usual, Sehun couldn’t say no and lined up with her.  _

It took them around 30 minutes before they could ride. They sat at the end of the RC which was the best spot according to Wendy. Sehun would argue otherwise because sitting at the end of the RC meant the rider would be on the highest peak when the ride is pulled back. He knew he would feel like his heart was going to burst once the RC drops from that height. 

“I will never ride that thing ever again,” Sehun was walking like a tipsy college boy who got one too many drinks. 

“Don’t be a coward, Oh Sehun! Be a man!” Wendy lightly punched Sehun’s chest to which he countered with a few tickles on her waist. 

“I am a man!” Sehun firmly responded back. Wendy just laughed at their silly banter. 

Just in time for the afternoon parade, the duo went back to Main Street to watch the Halloween special. They saw all the Disney characters parade in their Halloween costumes. Mickey Mouse and his friends were on top of huge jack-o-lanterns instead of their usual carts! It was a sight to see! The kids and adults who watched with them were also in their Halloween costumes. 

“Are you having fun?” Sehun turned to look on Wendy who was focused on the on-going parade. 

“YES!” Wendy shouted as she cheered for the mascots and dancers in front of her. “Thank you for this, Se!” 

_ Sehun was glad to see Wendy look this excited after a long time. He was happy to see this version of Wendy who’s full of light and energy. He pretty much knew and saw how law school brought about a different level of stress to his best friend. Her parents were the ones who initially suggested for him to take Wendy out on a trip. Everyone around Wendy thought she needed a breather, so why not bring her to the happiest place on Earth? It may be just for a couple of hours, but seeing her relax and enjoy without having to think about what the future brings was worth all the trouble.  _

They continued their Disneyland adventure by going to the other attractions included in their priority tickets. In between those rides, they would stop to get some snacks or take photos with Disney characters or princesses. 

It was finally around dinner time when Wendy felt a bit tired, so she asked Sehun if they can wait for the fireworks display at the Chinese restaurant near the center of the park. 

Every tourist who visits Disneyland must stay until closing time to watch the colorful fireworks display. Whether you are young or old, it’s always a spectacular and fantastical experience. Listening to those Disney classics always brings a nostalgic feeling. For Wendy, hearing  _ A Whole New World _ makes her teary-eyed. She couldn’t explain why, but the song just makes her emotional. Seeing the fireworks pop from left to right while the song is being played in the background makes her  _ genuinely  _ happy. 

After the fireworks display, Wendy dragged Sehun inside the shops at the Main Street. She wanted to buy some buttermilk cookies for her family and friends back home. While Wendy was busy doing some shopping, Sehun roamed around the shop as well to check whether he can get Wendy something to commemorate this day. 

“Wends, look what I got you!” Sehun handed a small plastic bag to Wendy when they were walking back to the shuttle area. 

“OMG! An Iron Man  _ Tsum Tsum! _ ” Wendy suddenly hugged Sehun out of nowhere. “I’ve always wanted one of these cute dolls, but my mom said it’s just a waste of money.” 

“Well, your mom is not completely wrong, but I just thought this doll could serve as your stress ball. When you get stressed out in the middle of your review, you grab this tiny Iron Man and squeeze until you calm down.”

“Aww! That’s so sweet of you, Se!” 

“Aren’t I the  _ best _ best friend in the world?” 

“Ya, Ya, Ya! If you say so!” 

Wendy didn’t have to say it out loud, but she’s grateful towards Sehun. This trip truly made her feel at ease. It may seem like she’s running away from her responsibilities, but the energy she gained from this trip gave her the strength to face her reality head on. 

**DAY 3 -** **_Sunday_ **

They woke up later than usual today since they got home almost midnight. 

“Se, wake up!!! We’re going to miss Mickey and Minnie at the breakfast place!” Sehun wanted to sleep in more, but it’s their last day! They have to make the most out of their time before they all go back to their lives in Manila. 

After breakfast with Disney mascots, they checked out from the hotel and went to Citygate Outlets. Wendy wanted to go back to the city to shop some more, but Sehun suggested going to a shopping mall near the airport instead. He doesn’t want a repeat of what had happened two days ago. 

He made the right choice in choosing this are because Wendy took so long in buying gifts for her family and friends. They only had barely two hours left before their flight when Wendy finished shopping.

“Wends, would those still fit in your luggage?” Sehun looked at all the shopping bags he was carrying. 

“Buy now, worry later!”  _ Oh, Wendy! What am I going to do with you! _

“Se, run faster!” Wendy could barely feel her legs, but she tugged Sehun’s jacket as they ran for their lives once again. 

_ This is the final boarding call for passengers Wendy Shon and Sehun Oh booked on flight PR 301 to Manila. Please proceed to gate 7 immediately.  _

“YA! Stop pulling my jacket!” Sehun yelled at Wendy who was laughing at their current disposition. “This is why I told you not to shop like a madwoman!” 

_ I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Wendy Shon and Sehun Oh. Thank you.  _

“B-b-but! Isn’t this fun? Don’t you feel the adrenaline rush like you’re two menaces on the run?” 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
